Dahlia
Dahlia is an Automaton Wespir created by Noémie Everett. She is modeled after a doll Noémie owned as a child. She is named after a maid that used to work for Noémie. She is a highly skilled Automaton specialized in combat. Appearance Dahlia takes the appearance of a young woman. She wears a dress, with a light blue top and a darker blue bottom, with an apron tied aorund her waist, said apron has the Wespir logo on it. She wears a white dress shirt underneath. She also wears white stockings and black strapped shoes Dahlia's current hair color is a yellowish-blonder. Her hair is styled into a straight bob cut,with a asymmetrical side swept bang across her forehead, and a long ponytail tied with a white ribbon. Dahlia's current eyes are turquoise and have a slight glow to them. Dahlia's current skin is a grayish-medium tone. Similar to a doll, Dahlia is ball jointed. Personality Dahlia is programmed to be able to bond with allies. Although she is mainly neutral and serious, her personality can change to fit the people she's around, as to make them more comfortable. Dahlia is shown to cares deeply for her allies. She often tries to be cautious in combat, as to avoid bothering Noémie with repairing her. She also does her best to help allies who are injured or assist them in battle Relationships Noémie Everett As the creator of Dahlia, she and Noémie have a close relationship. Dahlia treats Noémie with respect and sees her as a superior. Noémie can have mixed feelings about Dahlia. Although she cares about her deeply, Noémie often feels guilty and melancholic around her. This is due to the fact that Noémie often feels reminiscent about what happened to the real Dahlia, often blaming herself for the death of her. Nonetheless, Noémie enjoys having Dahlia by her side. Everardo Dahlia and Everardo have a slight rivalry due to their opposing personalities. While Dahlia is more serious, Everardo is more relaxed and playful. They often have small clashes due to this. Despite this, the two still remain friendly, still working alongside each other. Everardo also helps Dahlia with cleaning, going to the point of even helping teach her how each cleaning product/tool works. Powers/Abilities Trivia *Dahlia has a hard time cleaning, despite her appearance being similar to a maid. She will often use cleaning products improperly, ingest them, or use them as if they were weapons. *Dahlia was originally a doll instead of an android. She was later changed to an android, with her doll joints removed. **After some fan art had her with ball joints, it was later implemented again. *She had a male counter part who looked exactly like her. The design was later changed and made to contrast her, leading to the creation of Everardo. *Dahlia's name is a pun of "Doll" Image Gallery dahlia swimsuit.png dahlia doodle.png dahlia bust.JPG|Art by Wolflance Dahlia bikini.png|Art by Ferrousoxide/RustAndBolts Dahlia bikini 2.jpg|Art by Ferrousoxide/RustAndBolts Dahlia portrait.png|Dahlia's portrait Dahlia palette 1.png|Dahlia's old design Dahlia old concept art.png|Dahlia concept art (early 2017) Dahlia broken.png|Dahlia broken Dahlia hair6.png Dahlia hair5.png Dahlia hair4.png Dahlia hair3.png Dahlia hair2.png Dahlia hair1.png Category:Wespirs Category:Female Category:Automaton Category:Characters